


When We Are Torn Apart, Who Do We Cling To?

by rdidi24R



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Awkward friends, Bi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just Like her Dad, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Not together YET, Obitine, Original Character - Freeform, Slavery, ahsoka still has the classic green and yellow for now, baby gay ahsoka tano, but when chapter 20-26 come up, cute and fluffy, even tho they rnt related by blood, i dont know, i love ahsoka so..., no smut yet, not really enemies to lovers but something like it, raina has a british accent, raina has pink and blue sabers, raina is also brown, theyre both happy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdidi24R/pseuds/rdidi24R
Summary: Raina has been Obi- Wan Kenobi's padawan for about 3 years before Ahsoka is introduced. This is everything from their first meeting to the rebellion.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, steela gerrera/original female character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend lauren who doesnt have an ao3 acct](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+lauren+who+doesnt+have+an+ao3+acct).



Alone. That was the first feeling I had. That is, before I was "saved" and taken in by the Jedi Order. Being a slave tends to leave scars that nobody sees., scars that stop you from calling your caretaker "Master" and bring you closer to other fellow slaves. Now, did I know that from my trauma I would gain a family, and even the love of my life? Hell no. Am I glad for it? Absolutely.

“Raina! Where did you run off to?", cried Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Jedi master who I call dad, over my commlink,"We must be leaving now! The troopers are waiting on us!Ain!!"  
I almost ended up tripping over Master Yoda,rushing out of my small room and pulling my long brown hair into a ponytail at the base of my neck, letting it tickle my thighs. "Hmm... Impatient to get to war, you seem. Inform Master Kenobi of the arrival of a new Padawan, you shall", he declared, before speeding off to torment a new batch of students with riddles and backwards language.He was gone before I even got a chance to reply. A new Padawan? That couldn't be right. Dad told me that he swore off taking padawans until I was a knight myself. I turned back to go ask the overzealous ancient frog what he meant, but he had already vanished. I ran towards the bay of the cruiser where Dad and Anakin were waiting for me. 

"Hey Dad, sorry I'm late! Anakin." I acknowledged them, "Master Yoda told me to tell you that you are going to have a new Padawan?! That can't be true, you have me, and you swore off training another one till I was a Knight!”.  
“Now dear, calm down, I did say that, but Master Yoda requested it, and it would be nice for you to have somebody your own age to talk to." He declared turning to prepare the troopers for battle, already discussing strategies with Anakin.He left me dumbfounded and hurt as I trotted to catch up with them as they boarded the carrier.

~we are now on the battlefield~

We were walking towards the cruiser that held our reinforcements as well as the new Padawan. Anakin and I were debating the benefits of having two padawans on the field (Anakin claimed having one would just slow him down), when a young togruta stepped out and walked towards the three of us “ I’m Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me. She announced, “ I was told to tell you all that you must return to the Jedi Temple immediately, there’s an emergency”. Anakin and the youngling bickered for a bit about her mission and the possibility of reinforcements before Dad stepped in offering more information.

“Our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we’ve been calling for help”. I opened my mouth to suggest using the cruiser to help, when the youngling interrupted. “We could use the cruiser that I arrived in to transmit a signal” I felt a tick of annoyance, but I sucked it up, as resentment and envy were not the “Jedi Way”. We then walked to the cruiser and waited for the signal to connect, though I lagged a bit behind the group out of spite  
“Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am. Informed of her arrival by Raina, were you not?” the old master asked. 

“Yes, Raina informed me of the arrival of a new Padawan, and I must say that I am excited to teach them both.” Dad replied, proceeding to tell Master Yoda of our current condition, bringing his hand to his beard like he always did when he was in deep thought. He was interrupted by Master Yoda,“Send reinforcements we will, but yours, this Padawan is-” before losing connection.  
“Master Yoda?” I asked ,adjusting the transmitter hurriedly. “Dad, what did he mean by this padawan is-?”  
“I couldn’t say Raina, but about the reinforcements-” He was cut off by the youngling, what was her name again, Ashla? Ashley? “I'm the new Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano, and Master Skywalker is my new teacher” pointing at him. Anakin stepped back, looking concerned, and immediately rebuffed her claim with “I’m not the one who requested a Padawan, that's Obi-Wan. You must've gotten confused.”  
Ahsoka, oh that's her name. pretty, retaliated with “Master Yoda was very specific about his choice”, starting arguing with Anakin.  
I looked up at Dad, we sighed deeply,wondering what we had gotten. 

~after Anakin accepts Ahsoka, and the battle was won~

As he three- no, four of us walked back to the cruiser waiting to take us back to Coruscant, when Ahsoka walked up next to me asking how long I had been with Obi-Wan, and why I called him Dad, which was unusual, as all padawans were supposed to call their given teachers “Master”  
I explained, “I was a slave, and calling people master... Well it didn't sit well with me, and made me uncomfortable, so I decided to call Obi-Wan Dad as a substitute. He was odd about it at first, but he just rolled with it. I don't call him Dad in front of the council obviously, they’d flip out, so I just ask him indirect questions and stay mostly quiet. I’ve been his padawan for almost 3 cycles at this point, and he really is like a father to me, with all our little secrets and quirks. What about you, how long have you been a part of the Order?” we chatted on the way back to Coruscant, eventually dissolving any animosity that I held towards her. 

Upon our arrival at the temple, we found out that our quarters had been moved right next to each other so as to “encourage friendliness”. This was going to take a bit of getting used to.


	2. Storm Over Ryloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow the course of the main episodes of Ahsoka's arc, along with some important episodes for their love story. This chapter deals with the episode "Storm Over Ryloth" and we learn a lot about the characters and their growth. Also we see that Raina may have some feeeeelings for Ahsoka.

[Raina and her 'fit](https://picrew.me/image_maker/574511/complete?cd=w3lWMfyjsL)

~on the battlefield of Ryloth~ 

It was exhilarating, cutting down droid after droid, leaping from one AAT to another, and breaking the Sepratist foothold bit by bit. So exhilarating, that Ash and I paid no attention to our masters when proceeding with our attack. I heard Anakin calling for us to stop and retreat as we were losing, and- I snap out of my haze. Losing? How could we be losing? We were on a roll, absolutely ‘obliterating the clankers’, as the clones would say, there is no possible way we could be losing! 

I looked around and see our clones taking heavy losses, realizing that Anakin was right. I pulled back immediately and called for Ahsoka to stop. **We** had been doing fine, but the rest of the 501st was taking substantial damage, we were being pushed back. I turned off my pink and blue sabers, and surveyed the damage around me. Clones were being shot and killed left, right,and center. Anakin himself was having a hard time pushing back. I turned to Ash. She was doing fine herself, taking out almost four droids at once with her yellow and green sabers whirring so rapidly that the clankers couldn’t see it coming. However, behind her, her company was lagging behind 4 meters or so. She needed to stop before she was captured and so far deep we couldn’t get her out.

“Ash! Pull back! There are too many of them and our forces are getting overwhelmed! Retreat now!” I screamed, thinking she hadn’t heard me the first time.

“We’re fine R, if we just keep pushing, they’ll eventually give in! We can win this!” she shouted, jumping over a few droids and cutting through their rusted metal. I couldn’t convince her to retreat, so I did the one thing that I knew would get her to stop. I called Anakin. 

He came running over and ordered Ahsoka to stand down, forcing her to acknowledge our losses and the toll this fight took on us. We ran back to our ship, dodging blasts and shots from the oncoming droid army. Once we boarded the ship, Anakin immediately berated us for our foolishness and lack of military tact. “ DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MEN WE LOST TO YOUR INSOLENCE? You both fucked up. We lost over two hundred men because you decided the rules weren't good enough. This is war. You don’t get to pick and choose what orders you take and what orders you don't” He berated us for what seemed like hours. I dropped my head, my eyes filled with tears. I looked over at Ahsoka and I could see hers were as well. I felt horrible and sick. I knew I had messed up but it felt like he was blaming me for Ahsoka’s mistake. 

_ This wasn’t my first op, it was hers. Why should I have to deal with the issue that she created? I pulled back immediately, and listened to my commanding officer. She didn't. How was any of that my fault?  _ A bitter little part of me thought. I knew that it  **was** her first operation, and she couldn't have known that she would be overwhelmed. We had become fast friends since our first encounter, talking and training constantly in our spare time. We even had nicknames for each other, R and Ash."Ash", for what I thought her name was when we first met. We were a team, inseparable and strong. I felt terrible for not believing in her.I turned back to the conversation at hand. 

“That was reckless, impertinent, and disobedient Ahsoka”  _ Ooooh he only called her Ahsoka when he was mad, this was serious,  _ “You both messed up, yes, but it wasn’t completely your fault. We realized that it was a trap too late, and by that time the fight had already begun” And with that, Anakin turned to Rex and discussed how they could turn the tide and make up for our mistake. Ahsoka and I glanced at each other and silently agreed nothing like this could happen again. We moved to go sit next to Admiral Yularen, who had been rendered unconscious in the escape, mourning the loss of our men.

After a while of quiet sorrow, R2D2 sped in and told us that we were needed by Anakin in the hangar bay. We were confused as to what had happened, but ran after R2 to the bay. Once we reached Anakin, he informed us that the Separatists were attacking our blockade, so he had to go out and defend it. I was surprised to be heading back into battle this quickly, and by the look on Ahsoka’s face, she was as well.

I headed back to my quarters, surprised to see that Ash was coming as well. “Is something wrong? Is Anakin alright? Are  **you** alright?” I asked, wondering why she was following me to my quarters rather than her own, “ I'm just going to my quarters to clean my sabers and do a little training.”

“Nothings wrong, everyone is fine R, calm down, I just wanted to hang out and unwind a bit, maybe talk about what happened and- and how to  **not** mess up again?” she asked with a hint of sorrow in her voice, holding my arm and looking at me with pleading eyes.

_ Dammit. I suck at consoling people. And she looks so sad. I  _ **_have_ ** _ to help her, obviously, but how…  _ I pondered

“Yeah, of course, lemme just grab a rag for my sabers and we can train and talk it out. It always helps me unwind, so maybe it’ll help you. Let’s go.” I dashed into my quarters, grabbing the first rag I could find, before popping back out and heading to the training rooms. 

As we exited the living quarters, we immediately saw troopers running around and getting to their stations. Upon our arrival to the hangar, we saw the  _ Defender _ being boarded onto the Resolute. I breathed a sigh of relief. Anakin had done it, and better yet, he helped lift Ahsoka’s spirits by crediting her for his success.  _ Awesome, now I didn't have to messily comfort someone. This is a win-win type of situa-  _ I was cut off by Anakin telling us he was going to pilot the  _ Defender  _ alone into battle.he proposed taking the command ship down. Ash didn’t seem to like that, they began arguing as chaos ensued around us. I hollered at them to stop, and asked what the plan was. 

“Well,” Anakin began, “I'm obviously going off to save the day, so I expect Snips to take control, and you to help out.” And with that, he entered his starship and began battle preparations.

Ash and I turned to each other, her expression shocked as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. “Please Raina”  _ Oh she never used that one, unless it was serious _ , “I need your help, I can't do this alone”, she pleaded, her eyes watery and posture stiff.

“Are you kidding?” I responded, “Of course I’ll help you! What are friends for, if not helping you lead a battalion against enemy forces?” I immediately felt her loosen up and relax, and I knew I had said the right thing.  _ Maybe I’m not so bad at comforting people after all… or maybe it's just her. _

We reported back to the bridge of  _ The Resolute  _ and Ahsoka brought up Rex and the Navigation Officer up to speed on our situation. The officer seemed weary. He blurted out that they usually had Anakin leading them. Ahsoka tensed immediately, worry began clouding her eyes, so I shot a sharp look at the officer, “Commander Tano is more than capable for the task at hand. She is, after all,  **Anakin** Skywalker’s padawan, and a brilliant strategist herself. I suggest you respect her- what's your name?”

“CT-4398” the clone stuttered.

“No, your  **name”** I stressed.

“Um Point, Sir”

“Alright Point, nice to meet you, but you see, this is Ash’s first op, so maybe, just a suggestion here, let's make things as smooth as possible? Yeah mate?” And I stepped out of Navigation pulling Ahsoka along with me.

“Tha-” she began.

“Don't you dare thank me, now let's go save Skywalker from whatever mess he's gotten into. Now think up a plan quickly.”

We reentered the bridge and Ash updated Rex and Point on her new plan. I saw the doubt on Point’s face and shot him a pointed look.  _ This was Ash’s moment, and she needed to do what she thought was right.  _ Just as I turned to ask Rex his thoughts of Ahsoka’s plan, an injured Admiral Yularen hobbled onboard and expressed his full confidence in her idea.  _ I was shocked, and elated at the same time. She had someone besides me believing in her.  _ I felt a little cold at the thought and pushed it away in time to focus on Ahsoka, and see her regain her confidence. It was a wonderful thing to see.

As Anakin escaped from the destruction of enemy ships, Ash led the remaining Y-wings in a sharp attack on the blockade while I held the back in a tight formation, destroying any remaining droids. In all, we ended up obliterating the blockade completely, freeing the people of Ryloth. It was Ahsoka's first mission, and she had succeeded in freeing a whole planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII thank yall for reading, id be obliged if you'd give kudos and subscriptions, id love it. here's some facts:  
> \- Raina is indian, has a british accent, similar to that of her adopted father, Obi  
> \- She is gonna be shorter than Ash, as she is 5'8 and Raina is 5'5  
> \- This is gonna be abt 44 chapters, more or less, a very slow burn, and depending on the ahsoka series, if they give her a partner, ill just kill em off and write in raina, that is if yall like it and bring it some attention.... mayhaps.... 👉 👈?   
> once again, thank you to the best (and only) beta i've ever had, Lauren!


	3. Lightsabers Lost (And Found)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka loses her sabers, Meets an old master who helps her, and there's a ton of cute fluff between her and Raina. Raina is the g in this chapter, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! This chapter is longer than my last two, and I really hope you all enjoy it. It is based on episode 11 of season 2, Lightsabers Lost, with a ton of fluff and cuteness.  
> My twitter: @ahsokatanoswife

[ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4QT5FXXAfkPHkcVvLdgyTs ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4QT5FXXAfkPHkcVvLdgyTs) for story 

Chaos. That was the only word to describe Coruscant, upper or lower levels. Right now, I’m on a mission with Anak-  **Master** Skywalker (He said I had to call him that, it seems dumb) to find some sleazy arms dealer who’s selling Republic weapons to the Separatist army. I'm waiting outside for him to finish up capturing the guy.

As patrons of the bar run from the inevitable chaos that Master Skywalker is causing, I move to enter the bar, and in the hubbub, I get knocked over and lost. I notice my sabers are gone from their clips, when I stand up.  _ Holy fucking kriff. _ I chased after a being I spotted holding them but lost them in the crowd.  _ Anakin is gonna kill me. Oh shit.  _ **_Raina_ ** _ is gonna kill me. Hell she just gave me a lecture on ‘Proper Saber Care’ and how to  _ clean  _ them. Like, who cleans their saber twice a day? R and Master Kenobi, that’s who.  _ Anakin came out with the dealer, and I acted like everything was fine, while completely panicking internally.

As soon as I reached the temple, I made an excuse to head straight to Raina’s quarters. I hurried in, clicking the door's lock behind me. Ironically, she looked up from cleaning her sabers, with an eyebrow raised.

“Ash, knock next time please”

“But why? All you ever do is train and clean your sabers, one of which can only be done in here.”

She gave me a pointed look. “I could've been changing, showering, or a myriad of things”

_ Myriad of other things… OH.  _ I blushed and apologized, telling her she could  **not** tell Master Skywalker what I was going to tell her.

“Anakin”, she corrected, “I think it’s dumb that you have to call him ‘Master’ Skywalker when he’s only a Knight himself, but whatever. What is it that you have to tell me?”

She gave me a once over, and before I could reply she asked where my sabers were.

“That's just what I was about to tell you. You see, and  **pleeease** don’t yell at me right now R, I was waiting outside a bar, because Master Skywalker-” 

“Anakin”

“ **Master Skywalker** was dealing with some arms dealer inside, and when everyone rushed out, as usual, I fell and my sabers got stolen. I tried to run after the thief, but I lost them in the crowd.”

There was a beat of silence, and I cringed, waiting for the lecture on proper saber care and my immaturity, but it never came. I looked up and she seemed deep in thought, then announced, “I know  **just** the person to help you, come with me”, as she led me out of her quarters and into the Archives. 

  
On the way, I asked what was going on and where she was taking me, but to no avail, as she sped ahead of me.  _ For someone shorter than me, she sure is fast.  _ I jogged to catch up with her and when I spotted where we were going I was even more confused. “The archives”, I questioned, “What are we doing here? I'm not going to find my sabers by reading a bunch of old holobooks”

“As dad constantly tells me, and now I know why, ‘Patience.’”, was her only reply as she introduced me to Master Sinube. He was an old Cosian that had been a part of the order almost as long as Master Yoda. “Ash, meet Mister Sinube”, she said, omitting the  _ Master  _ as always, “He’ll help you find your sabers, I **will** lecture you don't worry, and Anakin won’t have to know” 

_ I-  _ I felt overwhelmed with admiration and affection for her, she was always there when I needed her, and has never let me down.  _ Was I allowed to be feeling like this? Nah, this is normal, we’re friends, best friends, that’s why. Having friends is allowed, like Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker.  _ R leaves me with the old master, no doubt off to train and re-polish her sabers, and Master Sinube and I get to work.

He finds the thief, and I thank him, ready to go find and catch the criminal, but Master Sinube insists that he come along. I couldn't tell him"no", so, we headed off to the lower levels of Coruscant. When we reached the hostel the thief ran, I began to rushing in, only to be held back by the old master, telling me to, 

“Enter slowly, and do not disturb the culprit”  _ This man was so slow that my saber could be anywhere by the time we even made it past the threshold,  _ I thought, but I heeded his instructions, regardless. We found the thief, whose name was Bannamu. He told us he sold my 'precious babies’,  _ What R called her sabers,  _ to some assassin by the name of Nack Movers.  _ What a dumb name. _ Master Sinube and I rushed off to find the assassin. Once again he warned me to be patient.  _ I already  _ **_have_ ** _ a Raina, I don't necessarily need another. Though combat wise we’d be a great trio… Not to mention-  _ Master Sinube snapped me out of my train of thought before it could progress any farther. Off to chase a murderer we went.

~after the whole assassin/Cassie debacle~on the way back to the Jedi Temple~

I was chatting with Master Sinube about how incredible we had been, and how patience ( _ surprise) _ really did help, when, upon my entrance to the temple, I saw Raina standing and talking to Master Skywalker.  _ Fuck _ . I walked up to the pair of them, saying my goodbyes to Master Sibube, and asked what was going on.

“Hey Snips, good to see you. We were just talking about your mission with Master Sinube”, Master Skywalker explained. 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckkriffkriffkriffkriffkriffkrifffshitshitshitshitshit- _

“Yep, I told him how Master Yoda requested you guys to catch some assassin down on the lower levels,” Raina said, saving me, “Did you catch em?”  _ I- Holy maker, she just saved my ass twenty times over. _ Anakin always talked about how your saber was an extension of you, and how important it was to take care of it.f he found out that I had lost mine, he would’ve flipped out and stuck me on Archive duty for the rest of my life. R was my lifesaver at this point.

“Ye- Yeah we caught her. Master Sinube is an incredible teacher really, you should take tips Skyguy” I stuttered, dragging R with me into her quarters.

“You are a lifesaver, you know that? I owe you big time R, and look, I got my sabers back!”, I exclaimed, hugging her and showing her my sabers. I did notice, however, that she didn't tense at my hug, like she did whenever someone else touched her.  _ Odd,  _ I thought,  _ she hates being touched. Hm, might as well accept it rather than evaluate her. _

“Nice job Ash, you’d better clean them though, Maker knows where they’ve been. And yes, I know, I'll collect your debt some other time.” She held her hands out, and I placed my sabers in them. As she walked to her desk to begin cleaning them, she asked me how I managed to find them.

“Well”, I explained, “Master Sinube found the thief in the Archive database, thank you for introducing me to him by the way.He was a great help, and we tracked Bannamu, that’s the thief’s name, to some hostel, where he told us that he sold it to an assassin. You got that part right-”, she smirked, “and so the assassin was found dead, and his girlfriend was hiding or something, and i went and checked all the bedrooms, as you do, and um, this lady jumped out at me and attacked my  **with my lightsabers,** and we fought. Master Sinube taught me a ton about patience” at that R scoffed, not looking up from the saber she was cleaning, “yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, he was really helpful, and we caught the bad guy and called it a day.”

“Wow, that sounds really interesting actually. I kind of wished I had come along”, she said, as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the wall I was leaning against, both my sabers in hand. “Maybe things would’ve gone a bit faster if you had”, I joked reaching out for my sabers. She placed them in my hands and focused on me, “Hmm.. Maybe”. We stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other with our hands touching, her not shrinking away. 

“Uh- um, why don't we go train, and test out how your sabers work. Yo- You don't want them broken or tampered with from the thief.” she stammered pushing the sabers into my hands and exiting the room.  _ That was… odd? R was one of the most composed people I had met,  _ **_I_ ** _ was the crazy one, that's why we got along so well.  _ And I followed her out of the room and into the training area. When I entered, I saw that she had already changed into training gear and was preparing the mat. I entered the changing room and got ready, mulling over what had happened in my head.  _ It was probably nothing, we both just zoned out for a second from exhaustion. Yeah, that must be it.  _ Upon my exit of the changing rooms, I saw her stretching.  _ Might as well join her,  _ I thought,  _ who knows what she has planned for today.  _ She was into all sorts of crazy combat and fighting techniques, while I mostly focused on gymnastics and saber strokes. I sat down next to her and we stretched for a while in silence. 

“Alright, for now, we’ll use training sabers, and some hand-to-hand combat, and once we’ve warmed up...”  _ Warmed up? I was going to be  _ **_sore_ ** _ after this.  _ I rolled my eyes. _ “... _ We can move onto actual saber combat. Don't think I didn't see that. I still haven't lectured you on losing your saber, but I think that if Anakin finds out, he’ll do it for me, with so many more cuss words.” She stood up, holding her hand out for me. I grabbed it and hauled myself up. “Alright”, I sighed, “Let’s do this”.

We started with training sabers, my green one against her blue one, clashing against each other at incredible speeds. We twirled, jumped, spinned, and rolled, never backing down or yielding. I shouted, running at her and flipping behind her, pushing her down and trapping her underneath me in a flash of green light. “Yield why don't you?” I challenged, mocking her accent as she scowled pinned beneath me. Raina growled, the tips of her ears and nose turning red.  _ Was she- Was she blushing? Oh no now I was too.  _ We stayed like that for a moment, blushing and staring at each other- until she kneed me in the stomach and flipped us. Now, **I** was the one pinned under her with a saber to my neck.  _ This is- this- I- _

“No, you” , she… giggled?  _ What? R? Giggling? This might be the most adorable thing I have ever heard.  _

“I y- yield”, I managed to speak through the spontaneous giggles erupting from my chest. She climbed off of me, once again pulling me up, as we leaned against each other in a feat of giggles. __

We didn’t get much done after that, sitting on the sparring mat and chatting about our respective days, just talking in general, but curiously, never breaching the topic of what happened between us in her quarters. After another bout of giggles, over Master Kenobi’s fumblings with Master Skywalker, we were interrupted by Master Yoda entering.He asked us both to teach a small group of younglings lightsaber techniques. We turned to each other and burst into laughter, wheezing out “yes”s. 

Training the Padawans was fun but tiring, and after a few hours, both R and I were spent. “Ash, we’re leaving now!” barked an exhausted Raina, half dragging me to the mess hall for dinner. I laughed, “Sure R, let's get some food and call it a night, sound okay?” I asked, grabbing a tray for us both. 

  
Once we had both eaten our fill and said goodnight to some other Padawans and Masters, all of whom R called by their first names, as some sort of show of dominance, we headed back to the sleeping quarters. “Man, I am e x h a u s t e d” I sighed, half leaning on Raina for support, “Can we NEVER do that again?”

“Do what?” she teased, “Lose your lightsabers to some assassin in the lower levels or train a bunch of younglings?” smirking, as I groaned. “Both”, I grumbled, half walking half falling into my door.

“Owwwwwwwww” I whined. 

“Get up you small child, I can't carry you to your bed, my arms are so sore right now.” R whined, nudging me with her foot.

“Hey!” I exclaimed, “I'm taller than you.” I dragged myself into my room, leaning against the foot of my cot, staring up at the ceiling, half asleep. I lifted my head, blinking at R leaning against my door frame, half asleep herself. An idea popped into my head.

“Why don't you bring your cot over here, we can have a mini sleepover?” I mumbled, standing up and falling back onto my cot.

“Ash, if you think that I am going all the way across the hall to grab my cot, and then come back, instead of just sleeping on the floor, here, you are an idiot.” she weakly protested. 

“No, you are the idiot if you think I’m going to let you sleep on the floor that hasn’t been cleaned within the millennium”, I countered, “Let's just share the cot, and see who falls off this tiny thing first?” I asked, beckoning her over.

She considered my offer for a moment and crawled into the cot with me. We both passed out in moments. In the morning we were snuggled together and surprisingly, neither of us fell off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz give kudos and subscribe, and thank you always to Lauren.


	4. Duchess Satine and..... Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! In P1 of this chapter, we get to meet Duchess Satine and a huge, (but not so huge) secret is revealed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is P1 of either 2 or 3 parts

Raina POV

TW---------------------MENTION OF MURDER-----------------------------------------------------------------

How  _ fucking  _ hard would it be to ask for just a day off? Apparently, very.  _ WHY. THE. FUCK. DO. I. HAVE. TO. GO. WITH. DAD. TO. MEET. SOME. DUCHESS. WHO.  _ **_APPARENTLY. IS. BUILDING. AN. ARMY,_ ** I thought, punctuating each word with a hit on the punching bag in front of me. I didn’t understand why we had to go, but Dad practically jumped at the chance to help this lady.  _ Who is she?  _ I pondered, putting away my gloves and rolling up my wraps, having finished training for the morning. My commlink beeped, and I opened a notification at it.  _ Shit _ . Aside from never having days off, I also could never have time off. Dad was paging me to the hangar, from where we would fly to Mandalore to fix the situation ourselves.  _ Aren’t the Jedi supposed to be Peacekeepers? Whatever happened to that.  _

After changing out of my training clothes and into combat gear, without time to use the refresher, I made a pit stop to Ash’s room. I was still dripping with sweat, hoping to cool off on the way to the hangar. Ilett her know where I was going, just as we had gotten accustomed to doing when we had separate missions. 

“Hey Ash, I'm leaving for Mandalore now, lemme know if Anakin acts weird with Padme again, and this time, please record it”, I said, poking my head into her room.

“Oh wow, already? Good luck, and I definitely will. He acted like  **such** a nerfherder last time, also did you just get out of the shower? Do you need a towel?” she said, walking over to me to give me a towel, staring at the little beads of sweat racing down my collarbone, before giving me a goodbye hug, “And, I'll make sure to send it to you right away so that Master Kenobi can get a good laugh as well”.

“Oh please do Ash, please, and yes I’d like that towel. This is all sweat, I didn’t have time to use the refresher.” I replied.

When I accepted the towel, wiping myself down, her eyes were on me the whole time. She took the towel and hugged me, I leaned in and hugged back.  _ Wow, I haven’t been flinching as often, or at least when she touches me. That’s some improvement I guess. _

“Bye Ash, sorry for getting you all sweaty!” I laughed, pulling out of the hug and stepping back after a moment.

“Bye R, it’s no problem, have fun!” she chirped brightly, waving waaay too enthusiastically for 0600 in the morning.

When I met up with dad in the hangar, grumbling about how it was too early and that I was actually tired, he stopped me,saying, “ Raina, you get up at 0400 every day, train for two hours, then sleep till 0900. This is important to me, so please be easy on me. Besides, you can rest on the way there. We get a whole starfighter to ourselves, the troopers are on the other ones.” 

That was…. Strange. He never was this tense before a mission.  _ Maybe it has to do with the Duchess, _ I mused, only to be interrupted again by him, “And please, I know you do it for a reason, but can you not call me ‘Dad’ on just this one mission? I give you my permission to call me by my first name, just not dad.” He brought his hand up to his face, stroking his beard with a worried expression.  **_What. the. Fuck._ ** _ It  _ **_has_ ** _ to be a girl, there is no other possible explanation. Hell, he is the one who said I could call him ‘dad’ in the first place!  _

“Fine”, I smirked, “ Whatever you want  **Pops** ”. He shook his head and sighed, and before I knew it, we had arrived on Mandalore.  _ Hooray. Time to fight- or whatever the pacifist equivalent of that is I guess.  _

We arrived in Sundari, Mandalore, and were escorted by speeders to meet the Duchess. Dad- sorry,  _ Obi-Wan,  _ was tense, abnormally so. His knuckles were white gripping the bar of the speeder. Thankfully, he relaxed a bit when we met with Prime Minister Almec, a douchey-looking guy with skin even paler than D- Obi’s. I did notice that everyone we encountered had the same milky and pale complexion. It creeped me out a bit. After the Minister assured Obi-Wan “Oh the Mandalorians are so peaceful and calm and boring”, Obi caught my eye and smirked, thinking the same as me about the people, and the Minister. He reassured me that, although it seems odd, their color due to some science dealing with the moons of Mandalore. _ Sure, Dad.  _

Seconds after his brief moment of relaxation, however a lady, who I assume is Duchess Satine walks in, and right, as I look at Obi- _ Wan’s _ eyes, I  **know** that there is something between them. It's in that moment that I decide to be a little shit and forgo the whole Obi-Wan thing and call him Dad,  **just** for the hell of it. While I was zoned out, wondering what their relationship was, I almost missed one of the best moments of my entire life.  **The duchess was flirting with Dad, and DAD WAS FLIRTING BACK** . Holy  _ fucking _ hell. I- I had to tell Ash, nevermind the Duchess possibly starting a war, this was  **so** much more important. My Dad, flustered and most annoyingly  _ Jedi _ a Jedi could be… was flirting with this lady. And not the banter Ash and I fall into, no- no this, this was casual, “we’re-an-old-boring-married-couple flirting’. Holy Maker. They went at it for a few more minutes, before snapping out of it. Dad showed her a holo of a soldier(?) in Mandalorian armor attacking a Republic cruiser. The Duchess-  _ You know what, I saw her flirting with my Dad, I’m calling her Satine,  _ Satine offered Dad a tour of the city, and I took that as my cue to ask a certain question.

“Hello, so sorry to interrupt... whatever this is”, I declared, stepping close to Dad, “But um,”  _ Here goes nothing,  _ “Dad, do I come with or-” I left the question hanging to appreciate the looks on their faces. Dad had turned a brilliant shade of red while saying the closest things to swear words as I had ever heard him utter, while Duchess Satine on the other hand had paled in the most spectacular way, holding Dad’s wrist like a vice.  _ Oh this was going to be gooood.  _ They kept their respective colors for a bit, eventually returning to normal. Satine half dragged Dad out on their tour, rushing over how they “had a schedule to keep”, leaving me unanswered, but smug. After a while, I got bored standing around and staring at statues of previous leaders, so I found a small seating alcove and polished my sabers.

  
  


After a while, Dad and Satine came back, each their normal colours, and told me  **that a bomb went off and a man comitted suicide.** “Dad!” I cried, “Why didn’t you just comm me?! I could’ve come, I could have  **stopped a man from dying”.** Their stricken expressions returned, Satine the red one this time, but the silence only lasted a moment before Dad reasoned, 

“Raina, calm down, I tried my best, and, at the least, we do have some information that can lead us to the scum  _ behind  _ the attack. The man, before his death, said something about Concordia, so that’s where we are headed next. Pack up.” He began to walk away, before remembering, “Oh, and Duchess Satine will be joining us, as she knows the Governor.” His face soured a bit at the mention of the Governor. I sensed…  _ protectiveness _ … about Satine interacting with the Governor. Being the annoyance I am, I asked “Oh, is he her husband? Does he rule the moons while she deals directly with Mandalore? Oh are they ~dating~ and it’s a secret?” watching their faces as they listened to me.

_ Damn, for the  _ **_second_ ** _ time  _ **_today_ ** _ ,  _ I  _ have rendered the Great Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, speechless.  _ Dad sputtered a bit and Satine rushed to assure me she detested the man, and that it would be “a challenge to her rule and peace” to have ‘affiliations’ with a governor or anyone in office.  _ Sure, Satine.  _ They both rushed me out of the throne room, saying they needed to “talk about their negotiation strategy” and if I hadn’t dug myself a deep enough hole, I muttered, “Is that a new position…”, under my breath while walking out. Judging by the choking noise that occurred following my exit, they had heard me.

Obviously, instead of fucking off, I pressed my ear to the door and left it open a crack, trying to overhear their conversation.

“BEN. You  _ cannot _ just show up, unannounced-” Satine shrieked

“I did  _ not _ show up unannounced, I am here on behalf of the council-” He retorted,

“Oh, fuck the council Ben.  **You have a** **_daughter?_ ** ”  _ Ohhhhh this was going to be interesting… _

“I- she’s not  _ my  _ daughter-” Poor thing, he tried to defend himself.

“ **Not your daughter? She calls you** ** _dad._** Honestly Ben, we are _married_ for maker’s sake, we have a _son._ Now, I understand how taxing the order is, and I love you for balancing everything so beautifully, but, you- you can’t just show up with a child who- **like our son** , calls you ‘Dad”. _I- oh my- HOLY FUCK. I- I was joking when I said they were an old married couple- Ash is going to_ ** _flip._** _wha-_ I gasped, clutching my heart, the noise in my head drowning out their discussion.

After I had recovered a bit, I listened in again, just in time to hear Dad say, “ I cannot tell you  **why** she calls me that, that is her truth to share. Darling, you are going to have to  _ trust me” _

I couldn't believe he was defending me, and my heart swelled with pride. That pride was crushed when Satine retorted with, “Well. Seeing as you cannot explain  _ anything _ , I- I need a break Ben.”  _ Kriff. Here goes nothing.  _ I heard footsteps walking towards the door, and I barged in shouting, “ WAIT, DON’T BREAK YOUR MARRIAGE BECAUSE OF ME, I CAN EXPLAIN”, like the idiot I am.

Dad stared at me, shock and realization dawning his sharp features,. Satine looked calmly at me, waiting for an explanation.

“Alright, so, pardon me for the interruption, and listening in, and stuff…” I trailed off, already looking at Dad with a promise to scold him in my eyes.

“Ok, so… Um.. where to begin… Right, well. I was a sex slave from the ripe age of four or so, till around 10, when the Order ‘rescued me’”, I said in air quotes, “And, I-” I broke off, a tear sliding down my cheek, while I attempted to remain composed “I  **couldn’t** call people.. Call them.. Ma-” I stuttered, breathing heavily.

Dad interrupted saying “Raina, dear you don’t have to do this-”

“No, Dad, I- I do. I couldn’t call people ‘M- master’, as it was what I had to call my buyers.” I sighed, tears steadily flowing down my face as I tried to speak as calmly as I could.

“ A- and Dad, well Obi-Wan, took me in, and when he found out th-that I couldn’t say  **it** , he said I could call him Dad, or whatever I felt comfortable with. So, I decided to call him Dad. The accent… well I was born with that, and before you ask, my parents- well I never knew them, but the accent stuck with me. He is  _ definitely  _ not my father, too pale in that regard, but he  _ is _ the closest thing in my life that I will ever have to one. So, please don’t break your marriage, I haven't even gotten to that yet by the way, over something as dumb as this. Also,  **a son?** Is this where you sneak off to whenever we have those ‘retreat days’ every other week?” I finished, opening my arms and bowing a bit to annoy them. 

Satine stared at me in a stunned silence, then rushed over and hugged me in the tightest grip possible. 

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry! Those- those bastards…I know your name as my child. There, now, you will never be alone again..”, she released me and held my face, “I suppose that if Ben is your father, then I will just have to be your mother, now won’t I?” she smiled, a question and…. love? in her eyes. I stammered, happy and confused all at once,

“I- I’d love that really! Bu- but isn’t all this forbidden by the ‘Council of Virgins’?” I asked, using a nickname for the Jedi Council that Ash and I came up with.

Dad and Sat- Mum? Snorted, Dad more so than Mum.

“Yes, yes this is, but frankly, the rules are a bit outdated, and having a family has never once interfered with my duties as a Jedi. In fact, my love for them has only helped”, Dad supplied, turning to Mum and resting an arm around her waist.

“We  **do** have a son, his name is Korkie. I’m sure you’ll meet him soon, but right now is not the right time to catch up. We have a governor to visit. Oh, and Raina darling, you are coming with, I’d like to know you better.” Mum smiled, taking my hand and leading me and Dad out to the speeder.

~Upon the arrival at Concordia, and a fun conversation with my new mum, later~

When we landed on the moon, dad straightening my robes and me donning my mask, we were met with a man, who I understand is Governor Pre-Vizsla.  _ A rather nasty looking man too.. _ I thought to myself, as we were invited to dinner. Dad made some bullshit excuse of ‘meditating’ and rushed off to go explore the moon and investigate the Governor. Mum and I walked alongside Vizsla, his guards waiting outside the dining area.

As I went to sit down, he pulled out my chair for me, and right after I thanked him, he ran his hand along the small of my back.  _ He- He doesn’t know. I-it- it’s fine.  _ I panicked silently, attempting to move away, and I must have gone pale or something, because Mum looked at me, then Vizsla’s hand, clearing her throat rather loudly, yet he didn’t seem to get the hint.

His hand slid further down my back, and before the terror had fully set in, I jumped up and drew my pink saber to his neck, the blue one pointed at his gut. “ **Don’t. Touch. Me.** ” I growled from underneath my mask. stumbled back with his hands up, and a mixture of terror and smugness displayed on his face. After I turned off my sabers, I sat, moving my chair  _ myself _ closer to Mum. When I turned to her to see how she reacted, her face was positively ablaze with fury.

“Tell me Governor, is the habit of feeling up young women native to Concordia, or is it just you?” she snarled, cutting her food with precision and wrath.

“Why Satine” ,he countered, foregoing her official title, “I never meant anything terrible, I was simply trying to pull her chair for her”, with the same sharpness.

I whispered a quiet 

“Thanks Mum” to her, and turned to my food.

Soon their conversation turned to politics and I zoned out.

After dinner had ended, Mum got an alert of Dad panicking and being captured. She nudged me, saying that he was going to join us in a bit. We excuse ourselves for “feminine problems” and took our speeders to the mine where he was captured. 

Just as expected, Dad was in mortal danger. Yet, of course, handling the situation with sarcasm even while dangling from a holotrap raised over a metal crusher. Mum saved him just in time, with a witty remark of her own.  _ My _ ,  _ they really were made for each other, weren’t they. _ I had just realized that if  _ Dad _ , the most awkward and strange of all beings, could find someone, there was hope for me yet. The thought filled me with joy throughout our fight with Pre-Vizsla( oh yes, he’s evil) a few explosions and one beautiful DarkSaber. 

Dad and Vizsla dueled sparingly, Vizsla delivering the cliche“bad guy” spiel, and we all escaped, a little bruised and battered. 

On our journey back to Sundari, Dad told us that he suspects Death Watch is being helped by the Separatists, so that we must act quickly. Mum made me both proud and confused when she insisted on sticking to her strange pacifism ideal, vowing to stay out of the war.  _ Oh well, that’s her belief. _ Before we directly arrived in the city to meet with Anakin, I asked Dad if he knew, and he replied with a very cryptic, “No, not yet. He seems to think himself unique in every way, with no possible exception.” Before I could figure out what he meant, Anakin arrived and the hunt began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, please share it and leave kudos!


	5. New Family, who's this?🍸🍸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raina and her new family face hardship abored the Coronet, with one traitorous senator, one suspicious Jedi, and one sassy child (Raina).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So sorry for updating so late, this week has been ROUGH, please enjoy and don't forget to give kudos!

Raina POV 

On the ship, Dad reminds us all Mum’s safety is of the utmost importance, being **the** most obvious a person could be about their secret wife, as well as telling us to search the ship for any suspicious leads to Death Watch of the Separatists. Before he could launch into a rant about how terrible and evil the Separatists were, and remind us again to catch the bad guys, “before people were harmed”. He, Anakin, and I were paged to go to meet with the duchess. 

On the ride up, Anakin somehow figures out Dad and Mum had a past, and that it _may_ have been romantic. How he figured that all out, I don’t know, but the look on Dad’s face for the third time today, was worth everything. 

“Oh, so you knew her,” Anakin said, smirking.

“A long time ago.” Dad looked down and I wondered what that meant.

As we headed into Mum’s seating chamber, we heard her say, “War is intolerable. We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it. I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost.” I was floored. Maybe the whole pacifist stance wasn’t so bad after all. 

Dad retorted back with, “Well, some might argue that the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense.”, as he walked to meet her. 

“You are _quite_ the general now, aren’t you, **Master Kenobi.** ”

“Forgive me for interrupting, Your highness, I meant no disrespect” he replied, bringing a hand up to his chest, and hiding a smile.

“Really? Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?” she said, glancing over us as we entered.

“Your Highness is too kind,” he replied. From my place behind Dad, I saw mum wink at me, and I stifled a smile.

She smirked at my reaction, “You’re right, I am”. 

I turned my head to look at Anakin, who had a… a bemused expression on his face.

“Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi and Padawan,” he said, gesturing towards Anakin and me, “Anakin Skywalker, and Ra- Raina Kenobi.” He finished, tripping over his words at the end.

His statement was met with some gasps and a raised eyebrow from Mum. Anakin introduced himself, and then I stepped forward.

  
“Greetings, Duchess.” I bowed then addressed the room, “I would like you all to know that I am not related by blood to M-” I stuttered, “Ma- Master Kenobi, however, he has taken me in and given me his name as I did- do not have one of my own.” 

I stepped back and saw Dad’s gaze soften, and Mum’s eyes water a bit. She quickly set herself straight, and replied, 

“Well met young one. I remember a time when Jedi were not Generals, but Peacekeepers, I do hope you can see such a time as well.”, as she lifted a drink from a handservant.

“We,” Anakin retorted, “are protectors, Highness. Yours at the moment” _Kriff. Come on Anakin, could you not argue with my new mum, and just keep quiet?_ he continued. “We fight for peace, and stability so that such a war won't have to happen again”

Mum chucked at that, “What an amusing contradiction-” but was cut off by Dad saying, 

“What Master Skywalker means, is that we are acting at the behest of your Highness, to protect you from the Separatists **and** Death Watch who don’t share your neutral point of view”

“I asked for no such thing!” she retorted sharply.

“That may be so, but a majority of your court did.”, he said, walking forward. _Fuck, this was going to get messy, and fast._ I looked around, and the nobles were having the same reaction as me. Anticipation.

Mum sat up and said, “I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses.”

“I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibility” he snapped.

Before things could get more intense, _sadly_ , a noble intervened, “I am certain we all agree, Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have shown that there are two sides to every dilemma” _COME ON. Things were JUST getting interesting._

“Indeed”, agreed another senator. _Who was this guy?_

“In regards to the Senate vote,” the senator, Orn Free Ta continued, “we think-” and was cut off by… Mum?

“I think a multitude makes discord, not a good council” she snapped.

“R-right again, my lady” the Orn seemed to stutter, taken back by Mum’s sharp retort.

Dad turned to Anakin and I, gave me a small wink, and said, “Though there are two sides to every dilemma, the Duchess only favors hers.”

I turned to look at Mum and I saw that she had heard him. She seemed upset, but when she lifted her glass to her lips, I saw a small sad smirk form.

Though that was a nice break from the fighting, Dad couldn’t let it rest and **had** to say, “The Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists” which in turn, caused mum to put her glass down- _oh shit_ \- stand up - _kriff-_ and walk towards Dad- **_fuck_ ** _._

“Even extremists can be reasoned with,” she said, drawing herself up to her full height. 

Dad walked towards her, “Perhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids”

“Ah”, she scoffed,” The sarcasm of a soldier”

“The delusions of a dreamer” as they moved their faces closer to one another. 

_I- Is this normal for families?_

“Duchess! Master Jedi!” interrupted the senator from before, “It's been a long trip, I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment.”

It was in that moment I looked at Anakin to see his opinion on the matter, and he just stood there, martini in hand, with a smug expression on his face. 

<img src="https://64.media.tumblr.com/325a6570bd92dd33973336d441897293/tumblr_o2iprwHEaX1un6n7ro1_1280.jpg" alt="A future is not given to you. — rabidgreen: Mood: Anakin holding a martini while..."/>

“Hear, hear!” agreed the senator, “Now, let's put politics aside for after dinner”

Both Mum and Dad stared at each other for a moment, turned to the senator, and shouted “FINE” at the same time. Mum pushed past Dad and exited the room. Dad, Anakin, and I turned to one another and shared a _look_. Dad seemed exasperated, while Anakin appeared amused.

I hoped this was a show, and that they were great actors because I really didn’t want them to be actually fighting. I couldn’t deal with that right now. 

~on the way to dinner~

“So…” Anakin drawled as we made our way to the dining area, “You and Duchess Satine have a history?”

I looked up at Dad expectantly, waiting to hear about their past.

“An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui Gon and I spent a year in Mandalore, protecting the Duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world” he stated, walking slightly ahead Anakin and I. We turned into the lift and waited for him to keep talking.

After a moment, he said, “They sent bounty hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring.”

“Sounds romantic,” Anakin remarked. _Oh for kriffs sake, would you let the man continue?_ I shot him a ‘please shut up so Dad can continue’ look. Dad seemed to have the same line of thinking and side-eyed him as well.

“A civil war killed most of Satine’s people”, he continued, “hence her aversion to violence. When she returned, she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone.”

“You didn’t stay to help her?” Anakin questioned, voicing my thoughts _. How_ ** _did_** _they even fall in love, if he left right after? Though I suppose a year is enough. It only took a few weeks for Ash and me to become friends-_ I was cut short when I noticed the direction we were heading. _Why weren’t we walking towards the dining chamber? Do we have to stop by the quarters first?_

“That would've been problematic”, Dad said as we turned a corner and entered his room. _Damn, I was hungry._ He dragged a chair with the force and Anakin leaned on the doorframe, leaving me to relax on the opposite wall.

“My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere”. He sighed, resting his head on the chair’s back.

Anakin seemed offended. “Demanded? But it's obvious you had feelings for her. Surely that would affect your decision” _Accurate, but hitting a little close to home there, aren't you mate?_ Dad seemed to be once again, thinking the same thing as me, and tried to explain the nonsense Jedi “no attachment rule”.

“Oh, it did,” he said, “I lived- live by the Jedi Code”

Anakin immediately responded, “Of course, As master Yoda says”, I flinched. he continued, not noticing my reaction, “‘A Jedi must not form attachments'” _Bullshit_

“Yes” Dad agreed, glancing at me to be sure I was okay, “But he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse.” With that, he leaned forward in his chair, and brought his hand to his beard as he did when nervous or upset. 

As he was about to continue, his commlink beeped, Dad answered and Captain Rex informed him of a situation that R2 had discovered in the storage bay of the ship that needed to be taken care of. Dad told him that we were going down to assist them. _Damn, I was really looking forward to sharing a proper meal with Mum._ Just as I had given up hope on the food, Anakin saved the day and offered to check out what was going on instead, saying, “Why don’t you and Raina head up to the dining chamber and keep the Duchess and her company safe. Rex and I can handle the situation perfectly fine.”

After he left, Dad turned to me and chuckled a bit. 

“You- you don't think he knows do you?” I managed to get out in between fits of giggles.

“No, Raina, I am afraid he is more oblivious than I thought.” He said with a smile, “Either that or he is a better actor than I give him credit for.” With that, we headed towards the lift and towards Mum with her guests. When we arrived, I sat on Mum's Left with Dad beside me. We ate and made pleasant conversation, both Mum and dad avoiding politics.

A little bit into our dinner, Anakin updated us with information that…. An evil spider robot was killing everything. Oh. _WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK._ Even better, one escaped Anakin and his perfect squadron and was on its way up here to kill. _How great is that?_ Dad and I turned to each other before he went to update everyone on the situation.

As expected, people were shocked, upset, worried, and...unnervingly calm? That one senator was weird. Before I could ponder his actions further, the assassin droid had made its way inside. Before I could blink, Dad stabbed it in one fluid motion. _Huh, maybe that’s why Mum fell for him or he fell for her. Shut up Raina, this is NOT the time._ **TINY SPIDER DROIDS WERE COMING OUT OF THE CORPSE OF THE OTHER DROID THAT DAD CUT UP. HELL NO. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR SPIDERS. Murder? Sure. SPIDERS??? NO.**

We were swarmed with the tiny monsters, and it was terribly difficult to cut such small creatures. _Oh well, time to fight._ I pulled up my mask and ignited my sabers. Dad and I ducked and weaved around each other, slicing dozens of droids with each stroke of our sabers. The room flashed pink and blue as we disintegrated bot after bot, until they were all dead, and we were panting from exhaustion. I looked around and saw the tiny mechanical bodies everywhere, and all the senators hiding in corners, except for Mum, already striding over to us to check if we were alright.

She took my face in her hands, removed my mask, and turned my head to inspect for any bruises or blood. I smiled. Was this what it felt like to be loved? It was beautiful. Once she was satisfied with my condition she went and checked on DadSenators, ignoring the suspicious glances of the other Senators. To diffuse the tension, I mumbled,

“I kriffing hate spiders. Tiny, deadly, and annoying as hell.”, while kicking the ones on the floor around. Nobody said anything, leaving me in awkward silence.

Things grew more awkward as the senators thanked us and Mum finished checking us over. I was relieved to hear Anakin say that there may be more droids on the ship… _well, fuck. I came into this mission thinking it would be boring, but I guess not._ I sighed and only became more distressed when Dad found a droid hiding in a corner, and captured it within a serving platter. _This day is getting better and better, isn’t it?_ He beckoned me over and whispered in my ear.

“I have an idea, care to help?”he asked, winking at me.

“Is it what I’m thinking?” I smirked, gesturing to the droid on the platter.

He smiled and explained his plan. _This was going to be fun._

We walked over to the Senators sitting around their table, and Dad gave me the platter. I took it, and uncovered it to show the droid struggling to escape the glass cage. I smiled devilishly and prowled around the table, casually holding the bug up close to the Senators. Orn Free Ta yelped a few times, expecting food to be under the cover, rather than an assassin droid. I circled everyone, watching as the droid tried to jump out kill them. My smile widened when I saw how vigorously it tried to attack Mum, then settled down when in the presence of the interrupting senator, Tal Merrik. I giggled a bit at his stricken face as realization of our discovery dawned on him. Dad took that as his cue, and straightened up from the wall he was leaning on, face full of fury, and said,

“Notice, senators, how this little droid tries to attack everyone, **except** for Tal Merrik. Interesting, no?” He reached for his saber, snarling his words.

The senator paled and grimaced, jumping up and holding his arm around Mum’s neck and a blaster poised at her head. 

“Stay away”, he shouted, dragging Mum away from the table, “Stay back Jedi, or your little Duchess gets it” he spat.

Dad and I turned to each other, furious. Dad commed Anakin and told him to capture Merrik. Anakin told us that they had gotten rid of the rest of the droids and that Merrik had taken control of the bridge, killing everyone inside. We ran to the bridge, stumbling as the ship dropped out of hyperspace. I cut aside the door panel, slicing through the blast door with Dad at my back, keeping an eye out for any droids. When I finally cut through, I found Merrick waiting with Mum still captive. I nodded in affirmation at Dad, and exited to guard the doors while he captured the traitor. Before I left, I heard Merrik mention he rigged the ship with explosives. _Now things were getting interesting. Time to kill a bad guy._

Rather than disarming the bombs, I kept a lookout, overhearing bits of the negotiation going on inside. Mum was pleading with Dad to stay where he was, Dad was panicking and furious, and the traitor was still talking. _Wow, these idiots don’t really know how to shut the_ **_fuck_ ** _up do they?_

Shaking my head clear, I heard Mum say she loved Dad, and Dad respond with,

“If you had said the word, I would’ve left the Jedi Order and taken Raina with me. I- we could've been a better family, I’m so sorry darling-” he broke off shakily, with Merrik making a noise of disgust. 

I heard a commotion and slunk around the corner to behind a pillar on the opposite side of Merrik. Mum had escaped and took his blaster! Damn. Before I could appreciate the beauty of the situation, the traitor **had** to ruin it and said that if Dad killed him, he would be betraying the order, and if Mum killed him, she would be betraying her pacifist views. Just as this ultimatum was given, Anakin came jogging up behind me and asked me to fill him in. I did, omitting the love bit, and said I’d take care of it. He smirked and stepped back, gesturing for me to carry out what I had claimed. _Just watch me_ _._

Just as Merrik was about to press the trigger in his hand and set off the bombs, both Mum and Dad struggling with the decision, I came up behind him, pink saber out, and ran him through his chest. He struggled a bit then died. I extinguished my saber and nodded at Anakin to step out. Both Mum and Dad were astounded- no, taken back. Dad looked at me sadly, and I offered a small smile, while mum rushed out to hug me and ask me if I was alright. 

“Raina…” Dad said, looking at me and tilting his head.

“Dad, he was going to blow up the ship. Would you rather have had you or Mu- the Duchess kill him?” I countered, almost forgetting Anakin was there.

Since Anakin was there, I told her I was alright, and that it was my _duty_ to protect her. Dad and Mum hugged, and I turned to Anakin to ask him about the situation with the assassin bot and the casualty numbers to distract him from the situation behind me.

We finally arrived on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine himself congratulating us. _Something about him… it- it doesn't sit right with me..._ I ignored my feeling and thanked him, stating that we were simply doing our job. Mum and Dad were saying their farewells, and it was quite entertaining. 

“ I'm not too sure about the beard,” Mum remarked.

Dad seemed offended, and asked, “Why? What's wrong with it?”

“It hides too much of your handsome face.” With that, Mum reached over and hugged me, then left.

“Whoa. What was that all about?” Anakin smirked, giving Dad a knowing look. Dad stuttered, and I cut in and answered for him,

“It was insufferable, the flirting and Dad not knowing how to respond. The Duchess is quite smooth, Dad is a terrible flirt, however.” I grinned, and for what, the _fourth_ time in the last two days, I had rendered Dad speechless and sputtering. This was definitely not as boring as I thought it’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and subscribe!


	6. Heroes on Both Sides. (Or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Lux! Yay..... well.... eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, pardon me for updating so late, my life's been a tornado, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

[Raina in her new fit.](sketch1613658246614.png)

Alternating POV: 

**Ahsoka POV:**

This was incredibly boring. Skyguy and I were watching a Senate hearing about the deregulation of banks, or something like that, and I almost fell asleep. Soon after the meeting had concluded, Senator Amidala came running up to us.

“Oh Anakin, you must help! Could you- could you ask the chancellor to stop funding this war, and- and discontinue all war efforts, please Anakin”, she begged, forgoing his official title.

He stiffened, saying he would not do anything, and we shouldn’t stop because we were winning the war.  _ What? Why won't he help her? What’s going on? _

I decided to voice my concerns, asking Padme what would even happen if we decided to have talks with the Separatists, as they only wanted war.

“They’re not all like that” she replied kindly, “There are those willing to talk to end this war. Come with me.”

She took me to her office and explained.

“I want to meet with an old friend of mine, Mina Bonteri. She was my mentor and joined the Separatists. And before you say anything, she is a good person, she just believes in different things than I do.”

“But- won't it be hard to get to her?” I asked, not understanding how we were going to pull this off, as she was technically the enemy.

Padme grinned. “We will be using your status as a Jedi to get us past the regulations, on a …. Religious mission.” It seemed like a good idea, and I agreed right away, asking if Raina could come with me.

“Of course, that is, if she’d like to. The more help the better.”

The senator smiled and I ran off.

Today was not going to be boring, as I thought it would be. After all, it wasn't every day you got to peacefully meet with Separatists to discuss banking regulations, or whatever it was that Senator Amidala had to do. R and I got to be Jedi on a “religious retreat” with Padme accompanying us in disguise, which seemed exciting. I rushed to tell her the news. This was going to be good.

I reached her quarters, stopping to catch my breath before barging in. She wasn't there but the Refresher was running.  _ Guess I’ll wait _ . I sat on the bed, fiddling with my sabers and looking around her room. Not too much later, she stepped out wearing a towel, face pale.

“AHSOKA TANO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” she shrieked, dashing into the refresher and grabbing a robe, her ears reddening.

“S-sorry! I didn't know you were in there, and I just waited out here. I- I have some exciting news!” I stuttered, looking at the floor.

She sighed. “Maker, Ash, you terrified me. What’s your news?” Her voice grew faint as she disappeared back into the ‘fresher, seemingly getting dressed.

I flopped back on her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to remember what it was that we had to do.  _ OH.  _

“Um, Senator Amidala need our help meeting a Separatist friend of hers-” With that, she stuck her head out of the door, eyebrows lifting

“Carry on” she prodded

“-To discuss peace. We are gonna go and pretend to be on a ‘religious retreat’ and she is going to sneak in with us.” I smiled, excited for the mission.

“Huh.” she exited her closet, in her usual getup but with a green jacket, grey mask, and a.. red streak in her hair? That was new. 

“I mean, it seems like it would work”, she continued, smirking at my reaction, “ We just have to be careful.”

She clipped her sabers to her belt, holding her hand out for me to pull myself up with.

I took her hand, standing very close to her when I straightened out. Our noses were almost touching, and she grinned, tapping my nose with her finger, and asking if I was going to say anything about her hair. I blushed, tried to step back, and almost fell. She caught me her newly dyed hair brushing my face.

“I- I think it looks great”, I stammered, balancing myself, “It really looks good.” Raina chuckled, thanking me and exiting her room, asking about the specifics of our plan. We talked the whole way to the Senator’s ship.

**Raina POV:**

_ Holyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuck she's so close to me-  _ I panicked, holding her around the waist and by her hand, stopping her from falling to the floor.  _ What was I  _ **_thinking_ ** _? I booped her nose and asked her to ask about my hair.  _ **_What was that?_ ** I hauled her up, backing up before either of us fell again. 

“I- I think it looks great” Ahsoka stuttered, gaining her bearings, “It looks really good”

I didn't know what else to do so I laughed weakly, thanking her and changing the topic to ask about this plan she had. It seemed interesting, sneaking into separatist occupied space on “religious grounds'' just so Senator Amidala could meet with a friend.  _ Must be a pretty important friend if she’s willing to risk getting caught… _ While I was musing and chatting with Ash, we arrived at the Senator’s ship where she was waiting for us.

“Raina! I'm so glad you could join us”, she clasped my hands, already in her disguise.

“It seemed like fun. Though i'm not sure dealing with war mongrels is the way to go, I am interested to see how this plays out…” I shook her hands, tilting my head at her guards. 

“Not all of them are terrible”, she countered, raising an eyebrow at me, “And you now have the opportunity to see for yourself.”

We boarded her ship, Ash and I were skeptical of what the day would bring. We landed on Raxus fairly quickly, the tension thick in the air. Once we entered the atmosphere, Padme commed her friend down below.

“Mina? It's me, Padme. We’re here!”

A lady who I assumed was Mina Bonteri, escorted the Senator through the droid guards, with Ahsoka and I acting as her cover, stating we were on a “Religious Retreat”.

Once we were clear of the droids, the two women embraced. The older one led us around her home. Ahsoka… she seemed less than pleased, a grimace on her face as Miss Bonteri talked.

I turned to her, nudging her lightly, “Ash, it's alright. we’ll only have to be here for a little bit, and perhaps you can see it as…. As a tactical advantage, no?”

She nudged me back nodding towards a person waving us over.

I was confused.  _ Who was this guy?  _ But I shook it off and we walked towards the figure. As we approached, the boy introduced himself as one Lux Bonteri.  _ Ah so Mina’s son.. _ He annoyed me. He just kept  **talking and talking and talking** , and by the looks of it, Ash was… listening?  **Fuck** no. 

I stepped after Ahsoka. She stood on steps below the kid, discussing policy. 

“Raina, Raina Kenobi, it's a pleasure to meet you Luck.” I offered out my hand, a sneer on my face.

“Lux”, he corrected, taking my hand and shaking it, “and I cannot say how in awe I am to be in the presence of two Jedi”  _ Suck up, _ I thought, as Ash replies with a witty remark, seemingly at ease. 

“Hm. So, tell me, what makes you think you’re on the right side of the war, pray tell?” I cut in, dropping his hand and moving closer to Ash. 

He explained that there were many different reasons for the war, as well as joining either side. He also explained his feelings about the Jedi, declaring them as ‘bad’.  _ Oh that's it.  _ I began to move forward, a scowl on my face when Ahsoka stopped me. 

“Well look at us. We’re not so bad are we?”. She turned and looked at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lux give her a once-over. His eyes lingered after he had spoken,

“No…. not bad at all.” 

I growled a bit- I think- and cracked my knuckles.

**Ahsoka POV:**

_ This guy… he’s SO annoying,  _ I thought, as I walked into Miss Bonteri’s home, admiring the architecture. I noticed who I assumed to be her son, following us.  _ This isn't fun _ . I guess my face revealed my thoughts because Raina nudged me and told me to think of this as a “tactical advantage” which put me at ease.

It was not long before that peace was broken and my annoyance crept back again. The same boy from earlier waved us over. I glanced at Raina to see what she thought and found a puzzled expression on her face as we made our way towards him. He introduced himself as Lux Bonteri, the son of the Separatist that Senator Amidala called a mentor. Lux began discussing his stance in the war, what he had to say was quite interesting. We walked into a beautiful flower garden, then R cut in.

“Raina, Raina Kenobi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Luck” she sneered, extending her hand. her body language was tense and prepared for an attack. Lux corrected his name, he appeared intimidated but responded quickly saying he was in “awe” to meet two Jedi.

I cleared my throat and replied, 

“If it's such an awe then how do you justify the bloodshed your side has waged on ours?” Raina backed me up and asked why he thought his side was in the right. Lux elaborated on his belief that both sides and the reasons for joining each were different, but not completely evil, and then, seemingly forgetting we were there, began talking about how his friends thought the Jedi to be evil and heartless.  _ Well then _ . Just as I was about to reply, Raina scowled and began to start towards him. I grabbed her wrist and looked directly at Lux.

“Well look at us. We’re not so bad are we?” I said, watching how his eyes raked over my body and strayed on my face for a long amount of time before he answered, 

“No…. Not bad at all.”

I began to scoff, but not before hearing a small noise of anger come from R, as she rolled her neck and wrists, grabbing one of her sabers and stretching her arm with it in hand.  _ Oh wow…. OH KRIFF _ ! 

She was about to ignite her saber and alert the guard droids when I declared loudly, 

“Ugh. Well, it seems boys are the same, both Separatists and Republic,” before walking away, dragging Raina in tow. We made it a few paces before he jogged up behind us, trying to save himself by asking how many separatists I had met.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“Well you all seem to think  **we’re** the bad guys, but how many of us have you actually met? And droids don't count.” He retorted, jogging next to us, subtly pushing between Raina and myself. She stepped on his foot and strode forward with a small grin on her face as he slightly limped to my other side, and awaited my response.

“Well..” I replied, noticing Raina sitting down on a bench ahead of us,  _ How- How'd she get there so quick? _ ''Other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess. You and your mother are the first.” I sat down next to Raina upon our arrival at a small gazebo, where she was polishing her sabers with purpose

He stood as I had, opening his arms a bit, “Well, look at me. Am I so bad?”

Before I could answer, I turned hearing a small noise to my right. Raina stood up, malice in her eyes, and replied…

**Raina POV:**

The boy stood, opening his arms and asking if he was so bad, as Ash had earlier.  _ Oh for KRIFFS sake _ , and I cleared my throat and stood up before she could reply.

“Yes. You ARE so bad Luck, and sit down and let me tell you why”, I gestured to my empty seat, brushing past him as he sat down with a puzzled expression. I pulled Ash up and wrapped my arm around her waist. 

“ You seem like an okay person, sure, but what's not okay is you acting naive and stupid in order to woo a Jedi. I for one, am repulsed by your undiplomatic and childlike behavior, and your lack of regard for our Code. So,  **Luck** , tell me, would this behavior be appropriate for, say, a future senator?”

I felt Ash lean into me, taking me by surprise as I gripped her waist tighter, her arm coming to rest on mine, and I saw a small grin on her face. I turned and looked at Lux, grinning as he paled and made his apologies. Not too soon after, Padme called us back to face the anger of our teachers. 

~Timeskip to back at the Jedi Temple, after Padme’s plan to end the war, fails~

I walked alongside Ahsoka to where ad and Anakin were waiting, grim looks displayed on their faces. We were berated for illegally smuggling a senator across the enemy border. Dad regarded me with something akin to pride as I explained what we learned of the Separatists and there really were two sides to each story, not just one way of thinking. Little did he know, I really was talking about how much I wanted to punch the Bonteri kid in the face, but nevertheless, we were given Archive duty for a month.

**Ahsoka POV:**

“Well…. That was… exciting to say the least”, I giggled, shoulder bumping Raina on our walk back to our sleeping quarters. It had been a tiring yet exciting day, but I was ready to sleep.

She yawned and replied, “Exciting for  **you** . I wanted to punch that kid in the face.” bumping me back.

I giggled, remarking on her thunderous facial expression as she reprimanded him and how pale and scared he seemed to get, my heart warming at the memory of her putting her arm around my waist. I decided to get her back for the whole fiasco in the morning, and brought up what had happened.

  
“You know.. You didn't seem to upset that you were *technically* going against your word when you put your arm around my waist~ In fact, you seemed quite smug about it if I say so myself.” I watched her expression change from one of anger to one of shyness very fast, a blush spreading across her face and the tips of her ears turning red.

“Well- I…” she sputtered, clearly flustered, “I- I had to prove a point! I had- had to get him to shut up! Besides! Yo- you put your arm around my waist too!”

I laughed a bit, telling her it was funny, and saying my goodbyes as we went our separate ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave kudos! Thank you to Lauren, again, you are amazing and I appreciate you for all you do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, be patient, please. I promise that the chapters will be longer, I'm just getting the hang of this.  
> thank you so much to my beta lauren, I really appreciated it. pls keep helping me..  
> "encourage friendliness" ehehe they didn't say how much...


End file.
